Little Ciel Riding Hood
by Kuro Hearts VII
Summary: Well there was a Ciel in Wonderland, why not Little Red Riding Hood?
1. Chapter 1

**I just had to do this. I was listening to Wonderland, while I was working today and thought as soon as I heard, "I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me**." **I immediately thought of Ciel and Sebastian. There's a Ciel a Wonderland so why not Little Ciel Riding Hood.**

* * *

Ciel was finding it hard to sleep that night.

"Sebastian, read me a story," Ciel demanded.

"Yes master," Sebastian replied with a bow.

He went off to the library, picking up a book from the shelf, "Yes this should be interesting for the young master," Sebastian thought aloud.

He walked back, book in hand as he set the candelabra on the bed side cabinet, getting a chair and putting it beside the bed, he began to read.

Ciel's eyelids slowly closed, as he began to dream himself in the story.

He was sat indoors looking outside, there was nothing much to do for him. His mother had been baking.

"Ciel darling," Rachel called.

"Yes mother," Ciel answered.

"I have some sweets, cakes, bread rolls and honey. I want you to take them to your aunt, she's not feeling well."

"Alright."

"That's my good boy," She said, kissing him on the head.

Ciel grabbed the basket and was just about to open the door, when his mum called again.

"Don't forget your cloak."

She helped him put on his cloak, tying it loosely round his neck then pulled up his hood.

"You look so adorable," She said smiling at him and fussing over him a little.

Ciel's face was stern as always as he replied with, "Mother!"

"Sorry darling, now let's have you on your way. Your aunt is expecting you."

Ciel headed out as he mother called again.

"Remember dear, stick to the path and do not dawdle along the way."

"Yes mother, I'm a grown boy," Ciel replied in a stern tone.

"I know you're just like your father," She sniffled.

"Mother," Ciel huffed.

"Alright then sweetie, get those to your aunt and be CAREFUL."

Ciel set off on the path through the woods, it was dark and dismal. Not much light was showing through the trees even though the sky was really dark, just like Ciel's personality.

He kept himself to the path, walking at his normal pace. There was a slight noise that made Ciel stop dead in his tracks.

"Who's there?" He asked into the darkness.

He got nothing in return and so carried on and then he heard it again. Luckily it was just a rabbit, a white rabbit with red eyes stared at him.

"Damn rabbit," He scowled and continued on his way.

As soon as he left the rabbit was suddenly startled by something and tried to run. It was too late for it was snatched up in the jaws of something from the darkness.

Bright red glowing slit cat like eyes, shone in the darkness. The thing opened its huge jaws and ran its tongue over its fangs as it licked its lips.

A second pair of glowing red eyes appeared from behind him.

"That one looks extra tasty."

"Yes and he's mine." The first one snarled a reply, "You had you fill with the other boy."

"As you wish," The second one replied coldly, backing down.

They let the darkness consume them, watching the boy from the shadows.

Ciel carried on his way, until he heard screams. He again stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face where the screams had come from and saw a figure standing over some people lying on the ground. The figure had what looked to be a huge death scythe, impaled in one of the victims back.

"Good day milord," He greeted cheerfully, with a small wave as he then carried on with what he was doing.

Ciel turned back to the path and carried on, "What will be next?" He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish they would do more anime for Black Butler, I would so love to see Alois Riding Hood lol. I can just imagine him. **

* * *

"How do you plan on getting him into the darkness with us?"

"I have a plan in motion as we speak," The red eyed creature said, as it curled his tongue over his sharpened fangs.

Ciel kept walking the long beaten path that lead to his aunt's house. Oblivious to the two sets of eyes that were on him constantly in the dark.

The next minute he heard a squeal. He tried to see what had made the noise, but it was just too dark to see in the darkened forest.

That's when he heard, "Little Ciiieeeelllll Riding Hood."

"Not her!" Ciel sighed, "I cannot be distracted by these things."

Lizzy jumped out in front of him, "Come Ciel look at all the pretty flowers."

She grabbed hold of his hand and tried to pull him off the path, into the darkness, only there was now a small patch through the trees where the sun was shining through.

"Look isn't it beautiful," She squealed.

"No let go of me!" Ciel scolded and yanked his hand away from her.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" She asked, her eyes welling up, "Don't you want to pick some pretty flowers with me?"

"No I don't want to pick flowers with you!"

"Why are you so mean?" She sobbed.

"Lizzy I have to get these to my….." Ciel forgot what he was doing all of a sudden.

She grabbed his hand again, "Come Ciel, we can share those nice treats you have in your basket."

"Yes," Ciel said, as if brainwashed.

He set one foot of the path and snapped back into reality, "NO! I have to get these to my sick aunt."

Ciel pulled himself free yet again and continued on his way, ignoring the sobbing excuse of a young Lady, who was now Reaper property.

Said reaper dropped from a nearby tree, death scythe in hand, an evil looking smirk on his face. Lizzy looked up and screamed as her finally moment ended. His evil, mad laugh rang out through the forest.

"What is it with this place?" Ciel thought to himself.

"He's a tough one," The shadow creature smirked, looking at his partner, who was getting angrier by the minute.

"I still have one thing left to lure him in with."

Ciel continued on his way, still not giving into the darkness and he didn't plan to either.

"Little Ciel Riding Hood." Ciel stopped yet again and turned to see who or what had called his name. To his disbelief now stood, two winged angels.

"Not you too," Ciel sighed, yet again.

"We have something….." Angela started.

"Or should we say we have someone for you," Ash corrected.

"I don't have time for your stupid freak show," He started to carry on his way, but was blocked off by Angela.

"Move you stupid angel!"

Ash was behind him and bent down to whisper into Ciel's ear, "Now, now don't you want to see our surprise for you."

"NO! I have to get to my aunt," Ciel shouted, almost throwing a temper tantrum.

"Awww, but we brought him back especially for you," Angela pouted.

A soft spoken voice came from the woods "Ciel."

He knew that voice, "F-Father?"

"Yes, I'm here Ciel," He then stepped into sight.

"Go to him," Angela encouraged.

"Your father's waiting Ciel," Ash added.

Ciel desperately wanted to run to him, but his body was stopping him, "I mustn't," He warned himself.

"Come my son, I shall show you a short cut to your aunt's house," Vincent lied, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Noooooo," Ciel cried, as he dropped to his knees.

"It's not real, my father's dead." Ciel sobbed, "I have to get to my aunt."

He picked himself up and his basket, ignoring the screams like before. His father and the two angels were the reapers property yet again.

"I knew you could do it, milord," He then he let his laughter fill the forest all over again.

"I have to get to my aunt. I have to save her….what where did that come from? I have to get to my aunt," He repeated, "She's sick…no….she's dying…..what? What am I saying? What is all this…?"

"Hello Little Ciel Riding Hood," The fanged creature greeted.

* * *

** me 3 Sorry to confuse you :) The story is as follows, Ciel is dreaming of being Red Riding Hood, except it becomes nightmarish. The darkness aka "Sebastian" is hungry for Ciel's soul and Red is supposed to stick to the path. But Ciel's getting constantly distracted by the "Wolf" to enter the forest so he can eat him and all he wants to do is get to his aunt. Its kinda like Ciel in wonderland, his life becomes mixed in with his dreams, I hope you get me :)  
**


End file.
